The Hanyou LordThe Priestess and The Boy Who Lived
by hott-brunette-babe
Summary: This story is about an unfurling relationship that forms over the course of a school year at hogwarts. I'm telling you this is not your average year at Hogwarts especially since Kagome is a teacher. It is a crossover between Inu and Hp.
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one I am starting a story here. It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Inuyasha. This is my first fanfic and I hope you review. If you don't I may be forced to **_ANIALATE_** you! I am kidding of course.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter so if you sue me I can counter sue.

---------------------Chapter 1-----------------------

Kagome 1st

"Hey Inuyasha! Come here, I have something I want to show you." I called to Inuyasha, willing him to come to my voice.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked me caringly.

"It is a Letter I recieved from somebody named Hogwarts." I told him in my most soothing voice.

"Who is Hogwarts. Sounds like a disease to me."

"Well by the sounds of this letter, it is a school and they want me to be the defense against the dark arts teacher there. It says to be at kings cross station in london at 10:30 on the first of september. Inuyasha that is only two weeks from now and I wanted to know . . . if maybe . . . you would go with me?"

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"Because I love you Inuyasha." I blurted out without meaning to.

"Kagome, why is your face so red?" He asked jokingly as I could see his face turning an equal shade of red.

"Because I didn't know my mouth, my very big mouth would say that." I responded as I carefully hit him in the arm.

"Yea, I guess I'll go with you. But on one condition."

"And just what would that be, Inuyasha?" I ask leaning toward him.

"I want you to kiss me." He stated bluntly.

My jaw dropped as he asked me this so bluntly.

"Well quit hanging your jaw and decide if you love me for real."

I leaned over to kiss him and could see the hunger and the lust in his eyes. We kissed and we stayed that way until all of a sudden, Miroku came tumbling down the hill and toppled us both over.

"Damn you Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped loudly and I thought that he was going to kill him so . . .

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

He landed on top of Miroku and he got up and for the first time thanked me for 'sitting' him. He told me that the letcherous monk had no reason to spy on them anyway.

"So Inuyasha are you going to go with me to this "Hogwarts" place?"

"Yea I think so. Besides that I need to rid myself of that monk. I don't wan't to see all the handprints on his face after he tries to kiss Sango."

I couldn't help but to laugh at that because that would surely happen. Inuyasha snickered with me.

"Hey that isn't funny." Miroku said as I noticed the red hand print on his face and I broke out laughing.

--------------------------------------

Hogwarts

"Minerva I am telling you that this girl knows what she is doing. She will be the DADA teacher this year. End of discussion! GOODNIGHT!"

"But Albus, she has had no proper training."

"Then I will send her a letter to be ready in her own time at her own house at the proposed time on August the 23 Instead and you can train her."

---------------------------------------------

Japan where Kagome is packing for the trip to Hogwarts.

"Oh great another damn owl. I wonder what this one says."

_Miss Higurashi, _

_I am sorry to inform you that you will have to be prepared at an earlier date than earlier planned. I would like for you to be ready in your yard on the 23rd of august at the proposed time. You may bring one guest with you, but they will be under your care. Also I would like for you to bring along nothing but a change of night clothes, all the under garments that you will need, and toiletry items. That goes double for your guest. We have a suprise for you that you will find out when you arrive. _

_Yours, Truely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I hope to see you soon, Miss Higurashi._

The letter was written in emerald green and slanted handwriting.

"Inuyasha time for you to come spend the night in my world so we can go to Hogwarts"

"It surely isn't time yet is it Kagome?"

"They wrote and told me to be in my lawn at 10:30 tomarrow morning. Apparently there is some sort of suprise waiting for me there."

"Oh. Well I am ready let's go."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You are going to need a bath before we go."

"OH NO! Not again after Souta almost scalded me with the last one."

"I'll fix the bath water this time."

"O.K. I guess that I'll take one under those circumstances."

I grinned at him. He walked over to me grasped me in his arms walked over to the well and jumped in.

---------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

Yea I know too much suspense but I will add the chapters as I write them I plan to write a chapter a week and post it at the same time.

Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

---------------------Chapter 2-----

In the bottom of the well in Japan in Kagome's time

As the two of them were regaining their composition their eyes met.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she pulled her head closer to his face to kiss him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in the same manner.

They kissed passionatly for a very long time. They paused only to breath through their noses. Soon it was dark in the well.

Kagome broke apart from him and told him "Inuyasha we should probably be getting inside now so I can run your bath."

"Will you take it with me?" He asked not knowing that in her time that was not common curtesy.

"No Inuyasha I can't my mom would have a cow. You see in my time bathes are for one person at a time unless you are married." She explained fullheartedly.

"Oh I understand but will you still run my bath. I want it warm but not hot like the springs back in my time." At the first part he looked a little hurt but they busted out laughing as soon as he finished saying the last part.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she teasingly kissed him on the cheek.

With that they went inside and Kagome ran Inuyasha's bath. "Inuyasha! Time for your bath!" She yelled to him.

After Inuyasha's bath Kagome had his Kimono cleaned and ready for him to slip back on. "Inu, I have your kimono ready for you. Oh!" She gasped as Inuyasha exited the bathroom stark naked. She blushed. He grabbed the kimono and ran back into the bathroom. He came out later after he put the kimono back on.

"Kagome you need to get some rest so you can go to london tomarrow." She went into her room and laid down.

"Goodnight Inu-yasha." She said weakly as she drifted off to Dreamland.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minerva, Tell Hagrid to get some sleep so he can be in Japan by ten-thirty in the morning."

"Yes Dumbledore." She answered dully.

Minerva walked out to Hagrid's Hut where she noticed that he was polishing his prise possesion, his flying motercycle that he had obtained over 17 years ago from (wince) Sirius Black. This motercycle was the last thing that Hagrid had to remember (wince again this really hurts) Sirius by. She walked over to him and slightly jumped as he stood up and she saw his full height of about 8'. "Hagrid, Dumbledore wanted me to remind you to get some sleep so you would be well rested for the trip to Japan tomarrow. You need to be there by 10:30 in the morning to pick up Kagome Higurashi and a companion that she might bring along."

"Alright professor. You jus' coun' on me to get miss Kagome." With that he departed inside his hut and if Professor Minerva McGonagal had waited around just a moment longer she would have heard snoring.

'You know' she thought to no one in particular, 'I should also get some sleep. I have to train that girl in the morning.' This thought kept going through her head as she went to her room. In a matter of moments after she had laid down she was fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's house later that night in her room.

Kagome's mind raced as she dreamed. She dreamed that she and Inuyasha had been captured by Kikyo, or is it Kinky-Ho, oh well. Anyway, back to the important things, Kagome was about to kill Kinky-Ho, oops I mean Kikyo, when Inuyasha stopped her and she was about to cry when Inuyasha explained that the only reason that he had stopped her was to kill Kikyo himself. He killed Kikyo for me, she realized as she woke up with her face nuzzled in Inuyasha's chest and his arms around her. 'He must have decided to sleep behind me tonight.' And with that she cuddled up closer and fell back to sleep.

Later that night:

Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome sound asleep in his chest. 'She must have woke up last night and snuggled up close to me.' He smiled and went back to sleep cuddling up to her with his head in her hair. 'Wow her hair smells really good. I'll have to ask her what she uses on it.' He thought to himself. He went back to bed.

BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB. The alarm wouldn't stop. Kagome woke up and looked at the clock. "Inu wake up," she told him. He just snored louder. "Inuyasha!" He still just snored. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Wake up Inuyasha."

"I am up. . ." He snored.

"Inuyasha, it's time to get ready to go to 'Hogwarts'. If you don't get up I will go without you." He jumped out of the bed and looked at her like she was crazy.

"You wouldn't really leave without me, would you?"

"No, but you didn't know that." She said with an air of supremecy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud roar in the night and Hagrid cut the motor's volume. _I think that must be Kagome Higurashi's house_. He starts to land as two people leave the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha stop asking me that. I do not know what we will be leaving in." Kagome said to Inuyasha while hearing the roar of a moter.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DAMN THING KAGOME! THAT IS FLYING."

"I don't know what the HELL that is, and don't CUSS ME INUYASHA!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid started to pull in the drive way. "Bloody Hell! His ears are not human!"

-------------------------END OF CHAPTER-----------------------------------

Well if that is not a cliff hanger I don't know what is. By the way thank you BrothersGrimm for my first review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha although he is a code 8 in my book. In other words, Code Cute Guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid landed in Kagome's driveway with a loud thud. "Kagome Higurashi?" He asked her cautiously.

"That's me, can I help you?" She blurted out.

"I am your ride to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Do you 'ave all 'ur belongins'?"

"Yes and this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

"Well, 'and me 'ur belongins'. Then 'op on." He said in an accent that they understood.

--

Inuyasha and Kagome cautiously hopped on the back of the motercycle. "Uh Kagome... what does this thing do?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know Inu."

"This is my motercycle and it flies by magic. I am 'agrid the keeper of keys and grounds at 'ogwarts."

"Uh, agrid why am I being made to go earlier than planned?"

"Sorry, It's Hagrid, and you are being summoned because you need to be taught spells and magic before you teach."

"Oh." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and wondered what she was thinking, to himself he thought _Damn! Girls never let you know what their thinking._ _I just wish I knew that she was okay with this. I don't even know if she really loves me. Well, she did call me her boyfriend. I am so messed up right now. I wonder if that ass-par-in stuff is doing it to me. Kagome said that it is a medicine to stop your head from hurting. I wonder if Kagome would be my mate. WOAH, WOAH, WOAH did I just think what I think I thought. It would be nice though. Maybe I'll ask her once we get to the school. I am just so nervous about it. But then, why should I be? I mean, Kaggy and I have been traveling together for three years meaning that she is eighteen years old. I just love . . . her . . . so . . . much . . . _With that last thought Inuyasha drifted off to sleep. Kagome looked at him asleep with his head on her shoulder. She drifted off to sleep laying her head on his hair (meaning since his head is below hers, she laid her head on his). Hagrid decided to let them sleep on the way to Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid woke them up and showed them the way inside. Kagome and Inuyasha were stunned at what they saw. Kagome asked, "Ummm, Hagrid where are we going because I don't want to get lost in here."

"We're going to see Dumbledore, the headmaster of 'ogwarts."

"Oh. Will he explain what I am doing here?" She asked with caution since the person she was asking the question of was almost seven foot six inches tall.

"I 'spose so. I mean 'e woudn' call ya 'ere if 'e didn' have a reason." He lead them up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, gave the password, _lemon sherbert drops, _and watched the guests' jaws get floored as the gargoyle started to turn. They went up the revolving stairs and knocked on the door. It swung open easily. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk watching them as they came in. "Dumbledore, sir, miss Higurashi is here to see you and she brought 'er boyfriend with 'er."

"Thank you Hagrid for bringing her in, now would you go and get Minerva, I would like her to meet her student teacher."

"Yes sir," and with that Hagrid left to go get Minerva.

"Miss Higurashi, I would like to explain why you are here. You are here to replace our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Seeing as you have a hanyou with you, you can teach students how to defend themselves against them. He doesn't bite students does he?" Dumbledore finished with a question. Kagome laughed at his question.

"Not that I know of sir. By the way his name is Inuyasha and he is my boyfriend." She told him.

"When Minerva gets . . ." Dumbledore was interupted by Minerva and Hagrid arriving. Dumbledore stood to introduce them. "Minerva, Kagome, Kagome, Minerva. Minerva I will let you handle it from here."

"Kagome and guest, please come with me to your room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now yall can't kill me for cliff hangers. I warn you though, if you don't like them you need not read my story. I hope you like them though because I really love my reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed. Next chapter getting posted when I get time to write it. Seeing as I am going to have a tonsil and adnoid-ectomy on the 29 so I will be home to write on this for 7 days.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Thank you all for your reviews they inspire me to write more and make me laugh, no offense. Once again, thank you. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4-------

Inuyasha and Kagome followed Minerva to the third floor of the school, down the hall, and into a room that was labled "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Kagome Higurashi." They followed her into an office behind the classroom.

"Kagome this will be your office," they went into a set of rooms behind the office, "and this will be your and your guest's room. The beds are over there, the shower is over there, through that door, and your closets are over there." She pointed everything out to them. "Here are your clothes. Get refreshed and meet me downstairs in an hour in the Great Hall." With that she left them to put up their things.

"Inu, where do you want to put your things?" Kagome asked him since he was her "guest".

"Uh, what things Kagome?"

"The things that you brought with you."

"Like I said, What things?"

"You mean that I made you all those extra haoris and you didn't even bring them with you?"

"I am sorry Kagome but you sewed them in purple and I thought that they were yours."

"Well I guess I should have expected that. Oh, Inuyasha, keep your tetsaiga hidden. I don't want my students scared by my demon boy friend with a sword."

"I forgot to ask you, but, what is a 'boy friend'?"

"In your time it would be the same thing as the stage before mate hood. Meaning that we are dating."

"So we are not mates yet right?"

"Right."

"So will you be my, my, my, m-m-m-m-m-mate?" He asked her very shakily. "Please?" He added quickly.

"Inu-Inuyasha, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"My answer is, is, is, YES!" Inuyasha jumped in the air and hit his head hard.

"DAMN IT! STUPID CEILING!" Kagome laughed till she couldn't laugh any more. "Kagome do you want to be a hanyou like me?" He asked her after he quit cussing the ceiling.

"Yea, but how is that possible?"

"The Fraidy-Cat Flea, Myoga, told me of a way to make my mate like me. Here put this on." He told her after he got out a ring that had a design that was from the fuedal era before Kagome went there. The ring was glowing.

"Sure Inu, but why is that ring glowing."

"Myoga said it would do that when I proposed to my perfect mate, oh, and you need to put this ring on me." He put her ring on her and handed her his ring. She gently slipped it on Inu's finger. The two of them rose up in the air and started spinning around in the air. Kagome's body started glowing. She turned into a hanyou like Inuyasha, only with black ears, a black tail with silver and hot pink streaks, her hair was the same way. She also had claws that were perfectly trimmed, fangs that were the perfect length for her, and big, beautiful, brown eyes larger than Inuyasha's big, handsome, amber ones. Inuyasha landed softly on his feet, and caught Kagome as she fell. She put her arms around Inuyasha and told him, 'Inuyasha, I love you.' She kissed him so passionately that the little stowaway flea on Inuyasha's shoulder started sucking Inuyasha's blood and if you asked him what day it was he would say 'Thanksgiving'.

"Inuyasha, am I going to be like this forever?"

"Yes my love you will."

"Inuyasha, I hate to say this but I need to put up my things and leave to meet Minerva."

"Alright, honey." He added with a smile. "Hey, what's happening to this necklace?" Inu exclaimed as the necklace that Kiade had put on him three years ago.

"It must be because we are mates now the necklace knows that it can't stop you faster than I can." She laughed. "Here, let me try the new you out, SIT BOY!" They both laughed as nothing happened.

---------------------------END OF CHAPTER-----------------------

Sorry about this but I need to save stuff for next chapter. I still love my reviews. Keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter except in my dreams.

--Chapter 5--

Kagome had finished putting her things away when it hit her, _what would the other teachers say when they saw her. Would they still want a hanyou to teach a class for them. 'I guess that I could tell them that Inuyasha proposed to me and the 'demon engagement ring' turned me into a hanyou on the outside but that I am not dangerous. Well I'd better go down to meet Minerva._

"Inuyasha, do you want to go down with me to meet Minerva?"

"Of course. Do you think I would let my mate travel alone?" Kagome laughed and led him out the door. Her silver and hot pink streaked hair followed her closer than Inuyasha. When they reached the Great Hall, thanks to the help of Kagome's new nose, they found Minerva standing by the fire place with a flower pot of green powder (guess what it was).

"Kagome I forgot to ask but what is your guest's name and why have you turned hanyou?"

"His name is Inuyasha and the answer to your next question is that he just proposed to me. You are not going to fire me are you? What is that?" She asked just seeing what Minerva was holding.

"First, No. Second, this is Floo Powder (did you guess right?). Witches and Wizards use it to instantly travel from one place to another through a network of fire places. To use it, you toss a pinch in the fire, step in, say where you want to go in a very clear voice, and tuck in your elbows. Do you want to go first Kagome?"

"Sure but where are we going?" Kagome asked her.

"Diagon Alley. Remember you need to speak very clearly. Take a pinch of Floo Powder and go on Inuyasha will be next."

"Ok," Kagome took a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it in the fire and jumped when the flames turned Emerald Green, "here I go." She stepped in and said 'Diagon Alley,' and she was off into the chimney or so it seemed to Inuyasha.

"You next." She told Inuyasha. He took a pinch and did every thing Kagome did and he was off. Minerva followed them. She popped out of the fire place of the leaky cauldron and saw Inuyasha and Kagome staring at her stunned. "Well it's off to Diagon Alley to buy your things Kagome, also I have a surprise for you when we get to the bank. It seems that your father did a lot of investing for the better before his accident." Kagome's mind raced. Was she about to find out what happened to her father all those years ago.

"What do you mean 'accident'? Also do you mean to tell me that my father was a Wizard?" She asked her.

"Never mind that now besides I promise to tell you later, and yes. Here take this key and do not lose it, it is the key to your bank vault. Your number is 777. When we get there remember this, do not trust Goblins even as smart as they may be they will not give you an inch." Minerva open the gateway to Diagon Alley and they went towards a big building all the way down the street, it had the name Gringots on it. They went in and Minerva led them to the head Goblin of Gringots, "Sir, we need to make a withdrawl from vault 777."

"Do you have your key?" Kagome knew her cue and handed him her key. "Very well." He took them to the vault and opened it. Kagome nearly fainted when she saw all her father's old gold.

"Kagome, take this pouch and get as much gold as you can, we have a lot of shopping to do today." After that they left the bank to do some shopping, as they were leaving, however, they ran into three seventeen year olds and their families (guess who) walking toward Minerva.

--END OF CHAPTER--

Sorry about the quick end but I need to give my throat a rest you see I had a tonsil and adnoid ectomy yesterday so I am pretty sore. See ya next chapter when things get, how do you say, MESSY.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone I put in my story.

-------------------Chapter 6---------------------

Minerva looked shocked to see the three seventh years that were aproaching her with questioning looks on their faces. "Hi, Professor McGonagal. Who are you escourting around the Alley?" Harry asked her sincerely.

"Harry it's obvious, they are half demons, or Hanyous. They are usually found in the fuedal era of Japan. I read about them in a book called Japanese Demons and the ways to avoid them. It is on our list of school books. "

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kagome Higurashi and her fiance Inuyasha. They come from Japan and are indeed Hanyous but they will not harm you." Minerva told them.

"Professor Higurashi, how did you get your hair to look like that? And are those your real ears?" Ron asked her.

"All part of turning into a hanyou, I guess. And Yes."

"You mean you weren't always a hanyou?"

"I wasn't a hanyou untill this morning when Inuyasha proposed to me."

"He proposed to you this morning? How exciting!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Kagome," Minerva broke in, " this is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley. They are three of your new seventh year students."

"Hi every one, would you like to walk with us as we go to buy my things?" Kagome invited them along politely.

Ron asked, "Can we Mum, PLEASE!"

"I guess it will be alright, here give me your school lists and I will get your things."

"Bye Mum. Thanks." And the six of them walked off to buy Kagome and Inuyasha's things. Their first stop was in Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. They went in and Kagome and Inuyasha chose their robes. Kagome's were Hot Pink with a Blue and Silver Dragon where the Hogwarts House on a student's would go. Inuyasha's were Red with a Black Dragon exactly like Kagome's on it. All of a sudden, Ron exclaimed "BLOODY AWESOME ROBES!"

"Thanks we think so too." Inuyasha replied. They left Madam Malkin's and went to Olivander's wand shop. Kagome's wand was a 15 3/4" Rosewood wand with Pheonix Feathers, Unicorn Hair, and Dragon blood all three. It was a very, very strong wand. All three students gasped and looked in shock as Kagome started glowing purple as soon as her hand touched the wand.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Sorry Professor." Ron said quickly. Although that did not change the expression on his face.

"W-w-what's happening to me?" Kagome asked nobody in particular.

"How Curious, how curious, that you would posses the same kind of wand as your father to a tee." Olivander told her with a confused look on his face. They left the shop and Minerva led them to the book store where they got Kagome some self-teach spell books. Then they went to the pet store and bought Inuyasha a pet cat that was the same color as Shippo, so he named it Shippa. They got Kagome a pet owl that she named Rinta. Rinta was a rare grey snowy owl. They left that store and went to get Kagome some potion ingredients, some quills and ink, some parchment, a grade book, and the text books she would be teaching from. Then they took the seventh year students back to Mrs. Weasley and left Diagon Alley. They got some food at the leaky cauldron and went back to Hogwarts to start Kagome's training.

---------------------END OF CHAPTER--------------------------

Sry but there was a rush on me to finish this chapter, besides, if I continued I would be writing until the end of next chapter. Also Harry and the gang will be in the rest of the story after chapter 7. Chapter 7 is about Kagome's training. The school year begins in chapter 7 on the 1st of September. Later my readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu or HP and If I have to write this too much more I WILL EXPLODE.

---------------------------------Author's Notes----------------------

This chapter is all about Kagome's training as a Witch. She will be a very special witch. This chapter may be long and it may not, I don't know yet. This chapter will span the length of time between Kagome's return from Diagon Alley and the first of September. I hope you like my attempt to combine 7 years of knowledge into about 13 days. This chapter will start after Kagome wakes up from a restless night's sleep that I will describe later.

---------------------------------Chapter 7------------------------------

(YAWWWWWWWWWWN!) Kagome woke slowly from a very bad dream. She had dreamed that Kinky-ho (Kikyo) was with Inuyasha except that she had the hot pink and silver streaked hair and she was Inuyasha's fiancé. Kagome had been killed. Her spirit had lingered on to kill Kinky-ho. Inuyasha made out with Kinky-ho right there in front of Kagome's spirit. They then did the unthinkable, they mated. They became one with each other (since I don't write lemons, I'm not going into details). Kagome's spirit ran, and ran, and ran. She couldn't get away. She almost re-died when she saw Shippo, the demon she was going to adopt with Inuyasha if he would agree, was running to Kinky-ho and Inuyasha yelling "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Kagome ran to the well in the forest of Inuyasha, jumped in, and woke up yawning. Kagome looked around her and noticed that her head was in Inuyasha's chest as he woke up, also yawning.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yawned, she was relieved that her dream was just that, a dream.

"What, Kagome." He purred sweetly trying to figure out what was wrong, or at least, trying to coax a kiss out of her. (By the way, not to be rude, but, I have a reason for rushing Inu and Kagome so quit pestering me about it.)

"I had a bad dream last night, what do we have to do today, and why are you purring?" Kagome asked slyly as she leaned up and kissed him very passionately.

"Wow! I hope you have bad dreams a lot more often." He told her. She slapped him very lightly. "You have to start your training today, and I think you know why I was purring." He answered her questions. "What was your dream about anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you aren't with Kik!" Kagome was cut off by Inu's hand over her mouth. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"I don't want to hear her name."

"Well that is just fine but you didn't have to put your hand over my mouth. Anyway, let's get downstairs."

Kagome and Inuyasha got to the Great Hall in time to see the long table of the teachers became filled with food. "What the! How is that possible? God I'm confused!"

Inuyasha replied, "Don't worry; I'm just as confused as you." Dumbledore went over to them.

"The tables are magic, like everything else here. We have house elves in the Kitchen and they use their magic to fill and empty the tables at meal times. If you haven't noticed, the stairs also move around. The ceiling in here is spelled to look like the outside sky. The statues move, the portraits talk and leave their frames, and the fireplaces are lit by house elves in the middle of the night. I think that just about covers it, although, you still need to train with Minerva after a good breakfast. Follow me and I will show you and, WAIT, when did your ears change Kagome? And why?"

"Sir, it's because of something called the demon engagement ring. Inuyasha and I are to be married next summer."

"Oh, alright then. Well like I was saying Kagome, if you and Inuyasha will follow me, I will show you to your teacher's chair and get Inuyasha a guest teacher's seat." After Kagome and Inuyasha had eaten, they left with Minerva to begin Kagome's training.

Ok I was getting writer's block from that so... how about a change of scenery? Let's take a look at what the others in the feudal era are doing. Shall we?

"Finally, Miroku you've woke up. Kagome must have hit you really hard." Sango laughs at her own joke. Miroku scowls at her, rubbing the many lumps on his head. The vein on his temple throbbed. Shippo taps him on the head, and then runs like crazy because he knows that he just caused Miroku intense pain.

"I'll get that Kagome. I mean, this hurts. I just hope Inuyasha isn't with her when I get her back." Miroku stated jokingly angry. Sango laughed at him. Kiade came up behind Miroku with a mixture of herbs, then, she poured the mixture on his head. He screamed. Kiade decided to try to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. "Dam you vile woman!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs. "What did you put on my head? IT BURNS!"

"That, my angry friend, is my herbal remedy for lumps and bumps on the head. It will help you heal." Kiade told Miroku, while still at a distance. Sango chuckled and told Miroku to stop his complaining. Shippo was off behind Kiade's hut, laughing his tail off.

O.K. since we know that Miroku will be alright, let's go back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Minerva led the unusual couple to the library and showed Kagome several books about magical teaching. She got out a book on demons and handed it to Kagome telling her to scan it thoroughly. Inuyasha became insulted. He thought, _who does she think she is telling a priestess of the feudal era, and a fine fiancé of this era, to read a book on demons? Huh! _Kagome looked around and saw a look of contemplation on Inuyasha's face. She wondered what he was thinking. She skimmed all the books in about 30 minutes. When she gave them back to Minerva, she looked flabbergasted. She put the books back on the shelves and took Kagome and Inuyasha to the Transfiguration classroom. There she taught Kagome to cast all of the normal first, second, and third year spells. Kagome worked wonderfully. Minerva decided to let Kagome finish the training in the next two days. All three of them went to the Great Hall and had a very well deserved supper. After supper, Dumbledore took the two half demons up to his office.

"Kagome, I want to tell you why I have brought you here to teach at Hogwarts, your abilities as a teacher, and answer any questions that you may have bubbling under that pink hair of yours. First, let me tell you why I asked you to come," Kagome and Inuyasha listened intently. "As you know, your father was killed about 13 years ago. He was a wizard and he died in the fight to kill Voldemort." Dumbledore paused; Kagome's puzzled look told him that he should explain who Voldemort was, so he did.

Later in the conversation:

"So, I'm a witch?" Kagome asked Dumbledore.

"Yes you are, Kagome. You are also my cousin."

"You're what?" Kagome was shocked.

"Kagome, I think that our conversation is over and you need to rest; you are to meet your students that arrive tomorrow."

"Yes, sir, Headmaster Dumbledore," with that, Inuyasha and Kagome went upstairs. She prepared her lessons and went to bed. She didn't know, however, that Harry Potter and his friends would be there the next day.

End of chapter….

What will happen next? If you guess correctly in a review, then I won't take so long with the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.2**

**Is this the real chapter 8? Yes it is. I hope you enjoy the first part of school for Harry, his friends, and Kagome and Inuyasha. **

Kagome and Inuyasha woke the next day to find a note on Kagome's desk saying that she was to help Hagrid to escort the first years to the Great Hall. Kagome went to Dumbledore and asked him what she was supposed to do exactly. He told her that she was to go with Hagrid to sail with the first years, she agreed. The rest of the day Kagome spent wandering around the castle. She wandered into the kitchens and met Dobby the house elf. Dobby was helping a drunken elf to an ill made bed in a corner of the room. Kagome went back upstairs and ran into Professor Severus Snape. Snape looked Kagome up and down and started to approach her. He reminded Kagome of Miroku as he started to stroke her ass. At that moment Inuyasha walked from the shadows where he had seen every thing and knocked the Immortal Hell out of him. The couple continued upstairs. Minerva McGonagall told Kagome that there was a meeting in the Great Hall for a list of the passwords for Dumbledore's study for the upcoming year.

Later that day…

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hagrid left to meet the train. Unfortunately one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended-Skrewts followed them to the train. It got in front of the train and caused the first car to derail, but Inuyasha and Hagrid worked together to put the train back on the tracks. The skrewt however was killed upon impact and the first years almost drowned in Hagrid's tears. Kagome took the first years across the lake and up the steps and then they were outside the doors into the Great Hall. Kagome heard a little girl ask one of her friends why the new teacher had ears and a tail. She told them "I look like this because I am a half-demon or Hanyou." The little girl just blushed with shock that the teacher had heard her. Kagome went inside and took her seat beside Inuyasha and Hagrid who had finally quit crying. After the sorting ceremony was over Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. This year we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Beside her is her Fiancé, Inuyasha. They are both Hanyous but you will respect them as you do me. For Kagome is a very powerful witch and priestess as well. Any way, I think it is time for us to eat and then go to bed."

That night…

Kagome and Inuyasha made out under her covers for a while. They had pushed their beds together so they could be closer always. A little later they fell asleep together.

End of Chapter sorry

Plz keep reviews coming. I love 'em.


End file.
